Harry Potter e o Selamento da Vida Eterna
by Adrie-Logan
Summary: Tudo mudou em Hogwarts, nova era, novos acontecimentos.Harry Potter agora está em seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts: O seu verdadeiro lar. Com a vinda deste novo, novos problemas surgem, e uma definitiva batalha tem de ser travada contra vocêsabequem.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter e o Selamento da Vida Eterna **

**Capítulo I – Resgate inesperado. **

Era estranho dizer que tudo estava bem, na verdade, na Rua dos Alfeneiros nada parecia bem. Harry Potter estava inquieto em seu quarto, não sabia se fugia, ou se seguia a ordem do Sr. Weasley: "Acima de tudo Harry, não seja precipitado e nem fuja. Por favor, não faça isso, seria um erro. Um grande erro, Harry". Tudo bem gostava muito do Sr. Weasley, e logicamente, obedece-lo-ia. Mas, ficar lá, trancado o dia todo, isso não era legal.

Tentava matar o tempo fazendo algum trabalho, ou lendo qualquer livro, mas não conseguia, seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali, estavam muito longe até mesmo daquela medíocre casa. Sim, estavam em Hogwarts, sua verdadeira casa, e mais, estavam no lugar onde Voldemort poderia estar. Batidas fortes na porta do quarto o assusta e o irrita também.

- O que você quer? – Pergunta mal-humorado, para quem quer que fosse.

- Abra! – Ouve a voz de seu tio, parecia nervoso.

Bufando de raiva e tédio, sem perceber, Harry acabou abrindo a porta, sem nem ao menos encostar na maçaneta.

- NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! – Grita seu tio, ainda mais nervoso, pelo uso indevido de magia naquela casa.

- Não foi culpa minha. – Tenta se defender Harry, claramente muito confuso com o que acabará de acontecer. – O que você quer? – Pergunta.

- T-Tem "gente" te esperando lá embaixo.

- Como assim?

- Tem "gente", oras, "pessoas da sua _laia_", lá embaixo, te esperando na lareira! – Disse Valter, totalmente nervoso, por aquela "gente" estar em sua casa à procura de seu sobrinho.

- Ah, quem é?

- DESÇA LOGO!

Afim de não escutar mais gritos, e não ficar mais ainda nervoso. Harry sai do quarto, com dificuldade, sendo seu tio o triplo de seu peso, e estando no meio do caminho. Desceu as escadas com uma certa excitação, quem estaria o visitando? E além do mais, em pleno meio das férias?

- Harry! – Reconhecia muito bem aquele tom de voz, não podia ser de mais ninguém à não ser Rony Weasley.

- Rony! – Totalmente surpreso pela visita inesperada do amigo e de metade da sua família, Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Correu para cumprimentar o amigo, e se depara com algo muito estranho, Rony, ele estava diferente. Não sabia bem o que era, mas Rony parecia com o rosto meio... Deformado.

- Ro-Rony... Está tudo bem? – Pergunta, receoso, percebendo que os outros Weasley presentes – Arthur, Gina, Fred e George. – também tinham o mesmo "problema" que seu melhor amigo.

- _Não Harry, está tudo errado**, você **é o erro. _– Diz Rony, com a voz totalmente diferente do normal.

- Ro-Rony, do que você está falando?

- _Tem que ser destruído, Harry._

- Quem? Do que você está falando Rony? – Não entendia nada do que o amigo falava, algo estava errado. Algo estranho estava acontecendo, ali, naquele momento.

- _Você é o erro, Potter. Você tem que ser destruído para que o Lorde triunfe! _

- Lorde das Tre... Rony! – Grita, depois que o amigo avança sobre dele, e começa a sufocá-lo.

Era realmente inútil lutar, contra alguém que era mais alto, e mais forte que você. Harry não podia fazer nada, sua varinha estava lá no seu quarto e sentia que o ar lhe faltava gradativamente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Rony, tudo em sua volta girava, e Rony também mudava, começava a adquirir características de alguém que, no começo, Harry nem conhecia. Mas depois, seus piores temores se confirmaram, era impossível! Voldemort estava lá, na sua casa, o matando, e os outros Weasley? Se fosse algum Weasley, eram Comensais da Morte, e um deles reconhecia de longe, uma cabeleira loira-platinada, um sorriso desdenhoso marcava seus lábios e olhos tão cinzentos quanto o céu em dias de tempestade: Draco Malfoy, também estava lá, se divertindo em ver Harry morrer.

Tudo estava escuro, finalmente morrera? Finalmente Lorde Voldemort o tinha matado, e agora o mundo estaria perdido? Sentia fortes pancadas na cabeça, será que o estavam arrastando? Uma dor de cabeça terrível fazia sua cabeça latejar, o que estava acontecendo? Não estava morto? Mas, estava tudo escuro! Sentia gotas gélidas descerem por suas bochechas, seria chuva ou estariam jogando seu corpo num rio, lago, mar? Sua dor de cabeça aumentava mais ainda, e as pancadas continuavam cada vez mais fortes. Podia até ouvir falar seu nome, mas não conseguia responder, afinal, estava morto. As batidas cada vez mais eram freqüentes e muito altas, algo estava muito errado naquilo tudo.

Mais batidas e sua cabeça latejava ainda mais, tentava abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Suas pálpebras pareciam de ferro, ou estava realmente morto, ou então era algum feitiço que Voldemort lhe aplicará antes de desmaiar, mas, queria saber para onde o estavam levando, pois, sua cabeça doía muito, e sentia galos se formarem na sua nuca.

- ABRA LOGO ESSA DROGA DE JANELA, HARRY!

Ouvirá alguém gritar seu nome, espera aí! Conhecia essa voz, era muito familiar! Talvez fosse sua imaginação ou talvez o feitiço de Voldemort estava lhe causando alucinações. Pois, estava ouvindo perfeitamente a voz de Fred Weasley, um pouco estranha e abafada, mas ainda assim era a voz de Fred Weasley.

- ABRA LOGO HARRY, SENÃO EU ESTOURO ESSA JANELA. – ouviu Fred ameaçando quebrar a janela de seu quarto, e finalmente abrira os olhos.

Suava frio, sentia sua roupa colar em seu corpo todo, a camisa ensopada assim como o travesseiro, o suor não parava de escorrer pelo seu corpo, o cabelo muito molhado, parecia que tinha acabado de sair do banho. Olhou para a janela, e lá podia ver a silhueta de seus amigos, Fred, George e Rony Weasley, todos estavam com uma cara preocupada, parecia que Harry tinha feito algo errado.

- Vamos Harry! – disse Fred mais uma vez, já com a varinha em punho.

- Calma, calma. – disse Harry se levantando de sua cama, e abrindo a janela.

- Como vai Harry? – pergunta Fred, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ahn...

- Não muito bem, pelo que se vê.

- Bem...

- Seu material está lá embaixo?

- Espera! O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

- Viemos te levar pra casa, Harry. – disse George, pela janela do motorista.

- Como assim? E os seus pais?

- Foram eles que nos incentivaram a vir te buscar.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Te explicamos depois, Harry, entra logo, e vamos pra casa. – diz Rony, abrindo a porta do carro voador.

Só agora Harry parou para ver que "carro" era aquele, estranhamente voava, e se parecia muito com o carro de quase cinco anos atrás, o qual não teve um final muito feliz.

- É... Esse carro... – diz, apontando para o mesmo.

- Calma Harry, é outro carro, diferente daquele. É do mesmo modelo, mas papai o ganhou do ministério exatamente para isso. – disse George.

- O Ministério?

- Explicamos isso depois, venha logo Harry! – o apressava Rony, quando Fred já tinha colocado o malão de Harry, seu material escolar, e a gaiola de Edwiges, vazia, dentro do carro.

Sem pressa, Harry sobe na mesa-de-escrivaninha onde fazia seus deveres, e pulou para o banco detrás do carro ao lado de Rony.

- Nossa cara, você precisa de um banho. – comenta o amigo, tapando o nariz.

- Falando nisso, estava tendo um pesadelo, Harry? – pergunta Fred, se virando para olhá-lo, já que estava no banco do passageiro.

- Sim, eu acho...

- Como assim?

- Nada de importante, agora me expliquem, o que está acontecendo?

Os três ruivos se olharam, estavam proibidos de falarem uma única palavra, antes de chegarem à Toca. Sabiam, muito bem, que Harry iria pedir explicações a viagem inteira, e o rapaz teria que entender isso, era uma parte do plano, a qual Harry teria que esperar até chegarem à Toca para saber de todos os detalhes e o motivo desse resgate.

- Não podemos Harry, quando chegarmos em casa, você saberá de tudo. Tenha paciência. – disse Rony, tentando de alguma forma consolar o amigo, ou seja, lá o que fosse.

Não conseguia ficar quieto, o resgate, o ministério estava envolvido nisso. O sonho... O sonho, só de pensar nele lhe causava arrepios, não conseguia imaginar algo tão terrível. Não conseguia imaginar que Voldemort, algum dia, pudesse saber o verdadeiro paradeiro de seu "karma". Se bem que, Voldemort tinha vários contatos, com certeza se precisasse seguir os passos de Harry, seus comensais da morte estariam de prontidão para isso, não tinha dúvida alguma de que Malfoy seria o primeiro a se "candidatar" ao cargo de "guarda-costas" de Harry Potter.

- Acorda Harry, o que há com você? – pergunta Rony, o olhando estranho.

- Nada, Rony, nada... Mione está lá na sua casa também?

- Não, mas vai para lá, quando estiverem faltando duas semanas para o começo do ano letivo, por quê?

- Nada, preciso falar com ela, só isso...

- Sei...- Disfarça, voltando-se para o irmão.- Fred... Já chegamos?

- Quase lá maninho quase lá.

Não sabia o que fazer, o suor frio ainda continuava, e não conseguia achar uma explicação para aquele fenômeno em seu corpo. Estava confuso, aquele sonho, pareceu tão real, não tinha coragem de encarar Rony. Ainda temia que tudo aquilo também fosse um sonho. Estava saindo da Rua dos Alfeneiros, sem seus tios saberem, deveria estar feliz. Mas não estava. Nada parecia real, nada...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Novíssima fic de HP, essa eu prometo atualizar com freqüência XD

Boa leitura


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II - A estranha proteção do Ministério.**

Já amanhecia, e eles ainda não haviam chegado na Toca, algo estava estranho. Confiava plenamente nos seus amigos, mas por que demoravam tanto para chegarem à Toca?

- Fred... – chamou pelo gêmeo.

- Estamos chegando Harry. – disse George, o cortando.

- Então, por está demorando?

- Precaução, confie em nós. – disse Rony.

Apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, não conseguia mais pronunciar uma palavra sequer, sua boca estava muito seca precisava beber água, e o suor ainda continuava, fraco, porém ainda continuava.

- Harry, você está bem? – pergunta Rony, percebendo o quão suado estava o amigo.

- Sim... Estou.

- Não está não, cara, está com febre. – disse o ruivo, encostando a mão na testa de Harry.

- Não... É nada... – disse Harry, sentindo uma leve tontura.

- Calma Harry, já estamos chegando, não vá des...

Foram as últimas que ouvira da boca de Rony, logo estava tudo escuro novamente e o pior, tudo girava. Sentia o ar gélido apoderar-se de seu corpo sem proteção, a neblina era muito densa e não sabia onde estava. Tinha uma certa noção de onde poderia ser aquele lugar, mas não se lembrava de misterioso lugar.

Olhou para os lados, desesperado, procurando por alguém, algum lugar onde poderia se aquecer, mas não encontrava nada, nem alguém conhecido, nem algum lugar para se aquecer, estava sozinho, como imaginava, sozinho, sem seus amigos, sua família, sem ninguém. Um frio imenso se apoderava de seu coração que agora nem batia mais, não sentia nada, nem o paladar, nem o tato, nem seu sangue correndo por suas veias, estava morrendo? De novo? Só podia ser, então, esse era seu destino? Morrer sozinho e com frio, que final mais feliz Harry Potter teve.

Sentiu uma gota quente cair em sua bochecha, ué, que tipo de chuva seria aquela? Chuva quente? E isso existe? Mais gotas, agora se via totalmente ensopado pela chuva quente, o que parecia mais estranho ainda, mas pelo menos, seu corpo estava esquentando, se sentia quente o suficiente para sobreviver mais um pouco, mesmo ainda estando naquela escuridão, sentia-se mais vivo para poder ficar lá por resto da vida...

"- Vamos Harry, acorde!"

Ouviu uma voz feminina lhe chamar, uma voz muito conhecida, mas estava baixa, muito baixa, distante de seus ouvidos. Tentou pronunciar algumas palavras, mas não saia nada de sua boca, aprecia que tinha perdido a voz. "Harry, por favor, acorde", chamou lhe de novo, começou a correr desesperado, procurando pela dona da doce voz, mesmo que não conseguisse falar nada, podia ouvir, e ouvia a voz cada vez mais se aproximar e ficar mais alta. Os olhos bem abertos, e atentos para qualquer movimento – seria impossível enxergar naquela escuridão, mas tentaria...

"- Por favor, não morra!"

Dessa vez ouvira em auto e bom som, reconhecia essa voz, claro, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Moly Weasley a mãe de seu grande amigo, Rony.

- Sra. Weasley? – ousou chamar, mesmo naquela escuridão o eco era bem profundo, e com certeza ela ouviria.

- Sim, estou aqui, Harry. – ouviu sua voz mais próxima ainda, será que estavam tão próximos assim?

- Onde?

- Abra os olhos, por favor Harry.

Fez o que ela lhe pediu, e levou um baita susto, ao seu redor estavam: Rony, Hermione, Fred, George, Sr. Weasley e bem na sua frente, quase com o rosto colado ao seu, estava Sra. Weasley. O que tinha acontecido? Já estavam na Toca? Aquele ar, aquele cheiro de comida, sim, estava na Toca, mas, há quanto tempo? Olhou para o teto e para as paredes, parecia estar num dos tantos quartos da casa, mais precisamente no quarto de Rony.

- Que bom que acordou Harry. – diz Sra. Weasley toda fogosa, dando um enorme e apertado abraço no rapaz, quase o sufocando.

- Calma, mamãe, assim a senhora o mata sufocado. – adverti Rony, percebendo que o amigo já estava ficando vermelho.

- Ah, me desculpe. – disse a moça, corando de leve.

- Hei, cara, está tudo bem mesmo? – pergunta Fred.

- Não se sente fraco? – completa George.

- Está enjoado? – emenda Fred.

Harry não sabia se fazia sim ou não com a cabeça, percebendo a confusão do garoto, Sra. Weasley dispensa todos do quarto, exceto ela e seu marido. Harry logo percebe que eles queriam conversar a sós com ele.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Harry? – pergunta Sra. Weasley, visivelmente preocupada com o rapaz.

- S-sim, Sra. Weasley, só com um pouco de fome. – diz Harry, feliz por estar no meio de amigos.

- Muito bem, vou preparar alguma coisa pra você, Arthur, poderia falar com ele? – pergunta a mulher para o marido, que até agora estava calado.

- Sim, querida. – diz o homem, Harry percebeu pela voz, que este estava muito cansado ou deprimido.

A mulher saiu calmamente do cômodo, deixando os dois a sós. O silêncio predominou o lugar, nem Harry e nem o Sr. Weasley se encaravam, não que estavam se evitando, mas era por puro impulso.

- Bem... Olá Harry. – começa Arthur, encarando o rapaz.

Harry só responde com um aceno de cabeça, olhava pela janela, o céu totalmente azul, era tão lindo e tão... Sozinho.

- Bom, acho que você quer algumas explicações, não? – pergunta o homem, se aproximando do rapaz.

- Não, tudo bem, Sr. Weasley, estou entendendo tudo. – diz o rapaz, se virando para o homem.

- Não, Harry, não é isso. Acontece que muitas coisas aconteceram durante essas três primeiras semanas de férias...

- Como assim?

- Harry, você-sabe-quem está pior do que antes.

- Não entendo...

- Ele anda matando muitas pessoas sem justificativa, ele está atrás de você Harry.

- Mas, ele nem tem idéia de onde são as casas dos meus tios...

- Engano seu, lembra que há dois anos atrás você foi atacado por dois dementadores, lá perto de sua casa?

- Sim, por que?

- Acontece que, como eles estão do lado de você-sabe-quem, é só questão de tempo para eles contar o lugar onde te atacaram.

- Desculpe, mas os dementadores são muito burros para se lembrarem disso, Sr. Weasley.

- Esperemos que sim, Harry, mas do mesmo jeito, foi uma atitude muito estranha, mas o ministério decidiu te ver de perto, pra te proteger de você-sabe-quem.

- Por que?

- Dizem que tem algo haver com uma profecia... Sei lá!

Então, o ministério sabia da existência da profecia, pior, sabia o que ela dizia, Harry ainda se lembrava muito bem das palavras de Dumbledore, no final de seu quinto ano:

"_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

- Sim, a profecia que acabou se quebrando há dois anos atrás, quando tentei pegá-la antes de Vol... Você-sabe-quem... – disse Harry baixinho, e curiosamente outra lembrança de seu quinto ano veio à tona.

"_Enquanto você ainda puder chamar de sua a casa em que vive o sangue de sua mãe , ali você não pode ser tocado e nem ferido por Voldemort." _

Sim lembrara disso também, era estranho, mas de alguma forma Dumbledore estava certo, mesmo que Voldemort soubesse de seu paradeiro na rua dos Alfeneiros, este nunca ira poder tocá-lo ou feri-lo, pelo menos, acreditava nisso.

- O-o Sr sabe o que aquela profecia dizia? – pergunta Harry, esperando que Arthur não soubesse.

- Partes... Mas é o suficiente pra saber que, de alguma forma, o que ela dizia, não era nada bom...

Harry entendia muito bem o que o Sr. Weasley queria dizer com aquilo. Só de saber o começo daquela profecia já era assustador, e se ele sabia algumas partes, então provavelmente sabia do final dela do que o começo... Isso já era o bastante pra deixar alguém transtornado.

- Então o ministério pensa que você-sabe-quem sabe tudo o que a profecia continha?

- É... Ele não sabe?

- Tudo? Não... – diz Harry ficando mais aliviado, se lembrara que Dumbledore lhe contara que o seguidor de Voldemort que estava no Cabeça de Javali naquela noite, fora descoberto e expulso, antes mesmo de saber o resto da profecia.

- Então...

- Há dois anos atrás Voldemort estava no ministério pra saber tudo o que a profecia contava.

- E sua busca fracassou...

- Sim, pois, acabei quebrando a profecia...

- Isso já é alguma coisa...

- Depende...

- Como assim?

- Olha, Sr. Weasley, Voldemort, agora, já pode até saber do conteúdo da profecia, mas ainda assim ele não pode me matar.

- Por que?

Harry hesitou, será que podia confiar o bastante naquele homem para lhe contar o por que de Voldemort não ter ido até a rua dos Alfeneiros e tê-lo matado durante esse dois anos?

- O sr. já se perguntou o por que de Voldemort não ter ido até hoje na rua dos Alfeneiros me matar?

- Sim, mas não chego a uma resposta lógica.

- Há alguns motivos, mas o principal deles é que minha tia fez tipo de um "pacto" com Dumbledore quando me aceitou como "filho", e é esse pacto que empeça, talvez, até de Voldemort saber do meu paradeiro na minha... Na minha casa.

- Um pacto?

- Sim.

- Hum...

- Mas então, o ministério mandou Fred, George e Rony me buscarem só por proteção?

- Também, como somos a única família totalmente bruxa que você conhece, eles acharam que fosse mais conveniente te manter aqui, do que na casa dos seus tios, claro, que eles não sabiam desse tal, pacto.

- E nem devem saber, na minha opinião...

- Exato, isso não é um problema deles.

Sr. Weasley estava certo, era melhor o ministério não saber de nenhum pacto, de nada, saber da profecia já era o bastante, mas de alguma forma, Harry não via razões para essa atitude do ministério, ficando na Toca, talvez Voldemort saberia de seu paradeiro mais rápido ainda, e se fosse até lá, iria matar à todos, isso Harry não perdoaria. Como pôde deixar que o trouxessem até a Toca? Era muito perigoso para todos ali presentes.

- Mas, Sr. Weasley, era melhor ter me deixado lá na casa dos meus tios.

- Por que?

- E se Voldemort descobri que estou aqui, ele viria correndo me matar, e claro, não iria hesitar você e os outros.

- Fique tranqüilo, Harry, Moly e eu não somos tão fáceis de se derrotar...

- De qualquer jeito. – cortou-o Harry – Sou um perigo para todos vocês.

- Não se preocupe quanto á isso Harry, você nunca será um perigo para nós, afinal, já é da família mesmo.

Pela primeira vez em dias, Harry sorria, como era gratificante e reconfortante saber que tinha amigos, mais do que isso, uma família para protegê-lo e acolhê-lo quando quisesse, era assim a família Weasley, por mais que fossem pobres em dinheiro, eram ricos em simpatia, em todos os sentimentos bons que existem nesse mundo.

- Obrigado Sr. Weasley. – disse Harry, quando Moly entrou no quarto com uma grande bandeja que tinha em cima, um prato bem cheio de comida, e uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

- Aqui está Harry, coma tudo, está bem? – disse a mulher sorrindo amavelmente para o garoto. – Vamos Arthur, vamos deixar Harry com Rony e Hermione. – disse Moly, levando o marido para fora do quarto, enquanto Rony e Hermione entravam.

- Está melhor agora, Harry? – perguntou a menina, vendo o amigo dando um grande gole no seu suco de abóbora.

- Morto de fome. – diz o rapaz, ainda sorrindo, começando a comer o que tinha no prato.

- Ficamos muito preocupados, cara. – diz Rony, feliz em ver o amigo bem.

- Por falar nisso, quanto tempo fiquei desmaiado?

- Três dias. – disse Hermione.

- Três! – diz Harry, se engasgando com a comida.

- Sim, três.

- Caramba, bastante tempo! – disse Harry depois de beber mais um pouco de suco.

- Sim, mas Harry, o que você estava sonhando? – pergunta Rony.

- Nada... – disse o rapaz, disfarçando voltando a comer.

- Como nada! Você estava ardendo em febre e gemia, parecia estar conversando com alguém.

- Não era nada Rony, sério, devo ter pegado uma gripe, só isso...

- Sei...

_Trechos tirados do quinto livro; A Ordem da Fênix_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III - Voltar ao verdadeiro lar.**

O resto das férias fora totalmente tranqüilo, Harry fora um dos padrinhos no casamento do irmão mais velho de Rony; Gui. As festas se prolongaram até uma semana depois do acontecimento, no dia em que Gui e Fleur foram para sua lua-de-mel, agora só faltava dois dias para voltar pra Hogwarts, dois dias para voltar para sua verdadeira casa, seu verdadeiro lar.

- Harry, está passando mal? – pergunta Rony, percebendo o olhar triste do amigo para o céu límpido e azul.

- Estou Rony, estou. – disse o rapaz, sem ânimo.

- Ah, qualé Harry? Vamos se anima, só faltam dois dias para voltarmos pra escola.

- Eu sei...

- Ahn... – de repente Rony teve uma vaga idéia do por que de seu amigo estar assim. – Você não quer voltar?

- Claro que quero!

- Então por que está assim? É nosso último ano...

- Não quero voltar depois do término do ano letivo...

- Por que não?

- Vou ter que ir pra casa dos meus tios...

- Não necessariamente, Harry, você será de maior, e poderá vir morar aqui conosco.

Não era uma má idéia, morar com os Weasley era o que Harry mais queria, mas simplesmente não podia, sabia muito bem o por que tinha que voltar para a casa de seus tios, e sabia também que não podia ficar nem na Toca e muito menos em Hogwarts, mas não queria voltar para a Rua dos Alfeneiros.

- Não posso...

- Por que? Onde vai ficar então?

- Não sei... Em algum lugar que eu acha seguro...

- Onde Harry?

- Na casa do meu padrinho, talvez...

- Harry, ninguém mora lá!

- E daí?

- E daí que você não pode ficar lá!

- Sei lá Rony, eu me viro, mas não quero ir pra casa dos meus tios!

- O que foi, hein Harry? Você está muito estranho cara, não consigo acreditar no que você está dizendo, e nem entendo.

- Deixa pra lá Rony...

Batidas na porta do quarto, os dois amigos, que se encaravam num misto de desentendimento e descrença um no outro, olham para a porta, raivosos, esperando que a pessoa abrisse a porta.

- Harry, Rony, o que está acontecendo? – eles ouvem a voz de Hermione por detrás da porta.

- Nada Mione. – falam os garotos em uníssono.

- Posso entrar?

- Sim.

- Ah, olá, rapazes. – diz a menina sorrindo para os amigos.

- Oi Mione! – diz Harry, voltando a observar o céu através da janela.

- Olá Mione. – diz Rony, se sentando em sua cama.

- Está tudo bem com vocês? – pergunta a garota percebendo o clima entre os dois.

- Sim! – dizem os dois, novamente em uníssono.

- Tá OK! – diz ela revirando os olhos, se sentando ao lado de Rony. – Finalmente as férias estão acabando, mal posso esperar para chegar em Hogwarts e...

- Mione! - diz Rony, repreendendo-a.

- Que foi?

Rony aponta Harry com a cabeça, fazendo Hermione o observar, percebeu que o amigo estava cabisbaixo, e só a menção da escola o deixava ainda mais triste.

- Ah, bom... Harry, está se sentindo bem?

- Sim...

- Tem certeza? Não está sentindo tonturas?

- Absoluta Mione, não estou sentindo nada.

- Não, você não está Harry! – diz Rony.

- Quer me deixar em paz?

- Não Harry, não vou te deixar em paz até você falar o que está acontecendo com você!

- Ele está certo Harry, você ultimamente anda muito triste e estranho, o que há com você? – diz Hermione.

- Nada, eu já disse!

Estava cansado daquelas perguntas, estava cansado de todos se preocuparem com ele, estava cansado de tudo, queria acabar logo com tudo isso, queria morrer, ou melhor, matar logo aquele que lhe tirou seus pais, aquele que transformou sua vida num inferno total, aquele que todos tem medo de pronunciar seu nome. Queria por fim na vida daquele que fez ele, Harry Potter, ter uma vida perturbada e atormentada pelos tios e pelo primo por ele ser "diferente" deles. Queria matar de uma vez por todas Lorde Voldemort.

O céu já estava totalmente escuro, estrelas apareciam aqui e ali, timidamente, e a Toca ainda tinha um certo movimento, mesmo que o casamento dos "novos" Weasley e Delacour tenha acabado a algum tempo, a casa ainda recebia visitas freqüentes de algumas pessoas da Ordem da Fênix. Naquela noite estavam presentes Lupin e Olho-Tonto Moody.

- Moly, a comida está ótima, como sempre. – diz Lupin, tentando quebrar o silêncio que se instalara depois que Harry saira da cozinha, de barriga cheia.

- Obrigada Lupin. – diz a mulher sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Hey, Ron, o que há com o Harry? – pergunta Fred, na orelha do irmão.

- Sei lá, cara, ele tá estranho já tem um tempo, né Mione? – pergunta o rapaz para amiga, que estava sentada à sua frente.

- Sim, ele está muito deprimido, precisa voltar para Hogwarts, sei que é isso que ele quer. – diz a menina.

- Como assim? – pergunta Fred.

- Simples, nem aqui, nem a casa dos tios dele é o lugar dele, e sim Hogwarts.

- Mas Mione, acorda! Hogwarts não é mais segura para ninguém!

- Eu sei, Rony, mas uma vez de volta a Hogwarts, Harry iria sorrir de novo, não acha?

- Não, Hermione! Não tem como Harry ficar feliz no lugar mais perigoso do mundo! – disse Fred, em protesto.

- Mais perigoso?

- Infelizmente sim, Mione, sem Dumbledore, você-sabe-quem irá para Hogwarts só pra matar Harry.- disse Rony.

- Não concordo com isso.

- Por que? – perguntam os dois irmãos em uníssono.

- Mesmo sem Dumbledore, há bruxos muito poderosos em Hogwarts.

- Bruxos que temem você-sabe-quem, convenhamos Mione, os únicos que não têm medo dele são: Dumbledore e Harry. E ainda por cima, têm coragem de pronunciar o nome dele!

A conversa teria se prolongado, se os três não tivessem percebido que os olhares de todos ali presentes estavam sobre eles.

- Vou pro meu quarto. – diz Rony, se levantando.

- Espere por mim! – diz Hermione, seguindo o amigo que já subia as escadas.

- Crianças! – diz Fred, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Rony sobe apressado as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, um misto de raiva e de preocupação se apossara sobre seu corpo, e com um murro abriu a porta de seu quarto, indo até a cama onde Harry dormia.

- Eu sei que você não está dormindo Harry, precisamos conversar. – disse, quando Hermione já estava ao seu lado.

- É verdade, Harry, o que há contigo?

- Não é nada, já falei. – diz Harry, cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor.

- Se não fosse nada você já teria nos contado. Anda, conta logo!

- Não é nada Rony! Sério!

- Por favor Harry, nos conte por que está assim?

Por que todo aquele interrogatório? Não agüentava toda aquela pressão, por que queriam saber o motivo dele estar agindo desse jeito? "Me deixem em paz!", pensava, cada vez que ouvia as perguntas dos amigos, não queria responder, não queria falar nada!

- Olhem, Hermione e Rony, eu estou a fim de dormir, amanhã, quem sabe, eu conte algo, mas por favor, me deixem dormir.

Eles não queriam sair, queriam ajudar Harry, mas como? Como fazer com que Harry lhe contasse o que está acontecendo com ele? Como fazer com que Harry se sentisse bem?

- Muito bem, então não vou forçá-lo a contar nada, vou esperar até você decidir contar. – diz Rony se sentando na sua cama.

- Rony está certo, mas Harry lembre-se: somos seus amigos, e sempre estaremos do seu lado, você sabe disso. – disse Hermione, abraçando o amigo fortemente.

Retribuindo o abraçado e sorrindo de orelha à orelha Harry ficou muito feliz com a afirmação de Hermione, e com o argumento de Rony, sim, iria contar à eles, mas quando estivesse preparado, sabia que agora, não era uma boa hora para contar o que ele tanto pensava.

- Obrigado. – disse aos amigos, depois que se separou de Hermione.

- De nada, cara, qualquer coisa, é só nos chamar. – disse Rony.

- Exatamente, estamos aqui para ajudá-lo. – disse Hermione, saindo do aposento.

O quarto ficou silencioso, mas Harry não se sentia incomodado com o silêncio, sabia que Rony o observava, mas nem por isso iria repreender o amigo.

- Rony...

- Harry, só me conte quando você quiser ok?

- Não é isso, é que, tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- O que é? – disse Rony, vendo que Harry estava muito sério.

- Quando você, o Fred e o George foram me buscar na casa dos meus tios, vocês me perguntaram se eu estava bem, lembra?

- Sim, lembro, e você disse que estava bem, apesar de estar ensapado.

- Estava, mas tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo.

- Que tipo de pesadelo?

- Sonhei que estava no meu quarto, quando meu tio bate na porta, avisando que vocês estavam na sala. E quando deci para cumprimentá-los, você disse que eu deveria morrer, para que Voldemort triunfasse, de repente, você e os outros desaparecem e Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte aparecem, Voldemort pula em cima de mim, e me mata...

- Ah, esqueça isso Harry.

- Não dá Rony, está aqui, na minha cabeça, não consigo esquecê-lo.

- Harry foi só um pesadelo, aconteça o que acontecer, você-sabe-quem nunca lhe atacaria sem um bom plano, você sabe disso.

- Sim, mas...

- Harry, enquanto estiver aqui conosco, ele não virá te atacar.

- É isso, tenho medo que ele venha aqui e acabe matando todos vocês.

- Isso nunca irá acontecer.

- Rony, pra mim vocês são minha família, não posso permitir que algo aconteça com vocês.

- E não vai acontecer Harry. E você sempre foi um Weasley, nunca escondemos isso de você, enquanto você for um Weasley, você estará seguro.

Se por um lado Harry estava feliz por Rony tê-lo chamado de irmão, por outro lado preocupado, sabia que os Sr e Sra Weasley eram grandes bruxos, mas Voldemort era muito poderoso, poderia matá-los num piscar de olhos.

- Esquece isso Harry, você-sabe-quem nunca viria atacá-lo aqui, não com o pessoal que está lá embaixo.

Rony tinha razão, com todos aqueles bruxos que estavam na cozinha, conversando, Voldemort nunca iria chegar perto da Toca, não, por enquanto. Decidiu se deitar e tentar dormir, não estava com vontade de continuar conversando, E também, queria voltar à Howgarts o mais rápido possível, queria voltar ao seu lar.


End file.
